


Boni's History Lesson

by ALewdInvention



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brat, Cock Slapping, Cock Worship, Deepthroating, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Humiliation, Incest, Interracial Relationship, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Large butts, MILFs, Mating Press, Mother/ Daughter, Multi, Raceplay, Raceplay (white/black), Threesome - F/F/M, White Male/Black Female, bleached, thick thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALewdInvention/pseuds/ALewdInvention
Summary: Boni is your normal high-strung opinionated college girl that has been having trouble with her nemesis, John. Who dared invite her out to dinner in an obvious attempt to dissuade her woke beliefs. Boni wasn’t about to entertain this white boy, but her mother “convinced” her to give him a chance. Will Boni grow to like John or will she find out he’s even worse than she thought?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	Boni's History Lesson

Boni wasn’t even sure why she was humoring John. That racist, sexist white bitch boy didn’t deserve even 5 minutes of her time, but Boni wasn’t one to back down from a fight. She would spend hours debating white-bread twitter fuck boys, doing her duty to educate them on intersectional feminist theories; however, John was different. He disagreed with Boni’s opinions in real life; the nerve of this white boy. John would happily disagree with her in almost every history class. This punk-ass bitch boy had the nerve to defend colonialism in front of her, a strong black woman and the abhorrent behavior didn’t stop there. John almost seemed persistent in this belief and cited “reasonable discourse” as the reason for having a wrong opinion. And it drove Boni crazy, she had spent the last few nights constantly thinking about John. Imagining the multiple ways to debate his unsurprising white supremacist opinions. 

Yet his unwillingness to shift his beliefs as a cis-white oppressor didn’t surprise Boni, but what did surprise her was her fellow people of color classmates seemed to agree with John. Saying awful things like, “Yea I agree with John, it doesn’t seem like the worst crime in human history,” or “It had a few positives that get overlooked,” and the worst one of all, “I’m just taking this mandatory class and have no strong opinions. So please stop grabbing my collar ma’am.”

Boni got so steamed up at that last one, she expected black men to ignore her serious plight in favor of remaining neutral; they just wanted to look good in front of the white girls. However, seeing her fellow black queens agreeing with that bitch ass boy filled Boni’s heart with dread.

Then as if to taunt Boni even more, John invited her over for dinner; quoting, “I think we got off on the wrong foot Boni, and I’m sure we can find common ground once you get to know me. Would you like to come over for dinner?” 

And Boni being the woman she is responded, “Fuck no bitch!” But Boni made one fatal mistake; she told her mother about the invitation. Now Boni had tried telling her mother the truth about all these fucking white people, but she always brushed her off. Saying shit like, “You’ll understand when you’re older sweety,” or “You’re being too mean to your classmates dear,” but this time it was much worse. When Boni told her mom what happened she got mad at her saying, “Boni Louise Mayburry, I don’t know what’s wrong with you. Every time you get invited out you wreck it by being the most high-strung bitch in the province. Now you’re going to accept this nice young man’s offer and patch things up. I’m sure he’s not as bad as you think.”

So as soon as the next day came around Boni and John once more argued about history, but with one notable exception. Boni begrudgingly agreed to dinner almost spitting out the words. John seemed thrilled, but Boni knew he was a sneaky little bitch and just wanted to try some fuck boy moves. And he even had the never to offer her a ride to his home, but Boni wasn’t falling for that shit and told him she could find his residence by herself. She was a smart woman after all...

-6:15 p.m-

Boni had been searching for John’s residence for the past 30 minutes. Perhaps she should’ve worn walking clothes or shoes, but instead of being practical, she opted to tease John with her ensemble. Her long curly hair was done back in a ponytail and her reddish-brown eye shadow was done up to accentuate her deep green eyes and complement her deep brown skin tone. 

As for her body, she was 6 feet of sexual teasing. The soft midsection of her hourglass figure was on full display as was the rest of her body, save a tight black top and a loose black skirt that barely covered her ass let alone her plump thighs. Though admittingly, Boni knew she needed to reduce a few pounds. Being a proud large woman of color was one thing, but her ass was outgrowing most of her clothes; yet, her mom’s old skirt was doing a good job covering her booty.

However, her top had the opposite effect. Her D-cups seemed to move and sway as much as her hips, in this tight top. Boni could’ve worn a bra, but she wasn’t about to oppress her tits; even if they did jiggle with each clack of her heels. Though Boni made a mental note to never take her mom’s advice on clothing again, she had already caught some of the local trailer trash shooting her creepy looks. Though the herculean task of wearing this outfit would be worth it if Boni could catch a pic of John creeping on her. Then she could cancel that fuck boy on Twitter for all to see. Proving once and for all how much better she was than him.

Though it seems like Boni wouldn’t need to walk for much longer. As she rounded the corner she came upon a trailer park address fully expecting John to be some trailer trash white boy, but...

“Holy shit this place is massive!” Boni finally got to John’s home to discover his residence was far from a run-down trailer. A two-story-tall white manor stood beside the trailer park, separated only by chest-high shrubbery that made out the estates boundaries. Boni was shocked that she hadn’t seen this manor before today. It’s not like Branburtion was a large town, but she never saw this manor or heard the trailer park Trinity Acre’s. Who the fuck was this white boy? Boni wondered as she approached the door. The cobblestone pathway and the column beside the door echoed the word, “colonial-aesthetics” in her mind.

Soon she was beside the pair of massive wooden double doors and she rang the doorbell a few times; to make sure they wouldn’t keep her waiting. Then a few seconds later John answered the door, dressed rather casually in a black collared shirt and jeans. And fuck this white boy was tall; John was around 6’5’’ and was a stocky boy, his arms covered with brown hair. As well as the top of his head, but surprisingly his square face was clean shaving and a boyish charm to his otherwise sasquatch figure.

Boni figured if John wasn’t some sort of ape, then he must have descended from some sort of sasquatch; looking and thinking the way he does, “Oh good Boni you made it here, I was worried you might have gotten lost or worse.” 

Boni put on her trademark unimpressed pouty look, pronouncing her lower lip as her eyes narrowed, “I don’t need or want you worrying about me, John.” God the never of this white boy expressing worry about her, doesn’t he know that’s a deeply patriarchal notion that men gotta worry about women.

“Ah, I understand and you look lovely tonight Boni, the skirt uuhh… really shows off your charms.”

Boni looked up at John unimpressed with John’s shallow compliments, “Mmmhmm, I’m sure, but didn’t you promise me a meal?”

“Of course Boni follow me to the dining room and my lovely maid will serve us.” Boni followed behind pouting as she moved. Taking in the surroundings of the various broad-shouldered men depicted in the paintings. Most likely all of them viciously racist patriarchal figures being shown beside their slaves. Their slaves, who were wearing practically the same outfits. How disgusting Boni thought, they dressed them up well to make us think they were treated “well”, but I’m not falling for that.

Soon the pair reached the dining room where a long redwood table, carved in early colonial styles, but only three seats had been set. “Hmph, you didn’t tell me anyone would be joining us, white boy?”

John sat down at the end of the table and extend his hand out to the seat to his left, “Please sit and don’t worry no one else will be joining us aside from my maid, Kala.”

Kala that name was all too familiar to Boni, but she thought it must be a coincidence; however, she quickly discovered it was not, and when the kitchen door swung open Boni saw her...

“Mom!” Boni turned back, her jaw dropping as she saw her mother rolling a silver serving cart into the dining room. Her mother was dressed in an early 20th-century maid outfit, the long white and black dress swept to her ankles showing off her heeled feet. The white frilly front apron had a few fresh stains and her black hair was done up into a bun. This all topped off with a little frilly white headdress crowning her freckled rounded face, which aside from her deep blue eyes had a puffy pair of kissy lips that puffed as she spoke.

“Dinner is ready young master, oh! And sweety I didn’t know you would be joining Mr. Ledermen for dinner.” Cloe clapped her hands together smiling, “What a wonderful coincidence.”

John turned back up, “Please Cloe, call me John, or you’ll make me feel like my father.”

Cloe put her hand over her mouth laughing, “Sorry John, I just don’t want to be informal in front of company.” She grabbed one of the plates and placed it in front of him, “Boni, dear I hope you apologized to John you were over 15 minutes late and you had him worried sick.”

Boni crossed her hands and closed her eyes, “Hmmpphh” as her mother placed a plate of roast beef, beans, and potatoes in front of her.

John smiled, gesturing to Cloe’s meal, “It’s no trouble Cloe, and I hope you enjoy your food. Your mother is a wonderful cook.”

Cloe playfully slapped John’s shoulder, “John no need to flatter me I’m only doing my job. But at least my daughter will finally know her momma knows how to cook.” Cloe rubbed her daughter’s shoulder playfully, “It’s been years since she’s tried my food and I’d say I’ve improved greatly, so you better be grateful.”

Boni scoffed at her mother’s words and avoided her look as she sat aside from her. Yet she knew she had to show some gratitude or her bitchy mom would be on her for the whole night, “Hmmph, thanks I guess.” She muttered as she scooped up a bite with her fork. Fuck it really was good, but Boni still pouted doing her best not to show her feelings as she quickly scooped up another bite.

“Now sweety I didn’t teach you to eat like a caveman, hold your cutlery properly.” Cloe wagged her finger at her daughter, “Use your knife and fork, I don’t want to repeat myself.”

Boni puffed up her cheeks and muttered, “Fuck you mom,” as she grabbed her knife and took a peek over at John. Who was gleefully eating her mother’s food with a smile on his face, “Thank you Cloe, you’re food tastes incredible; much better than my mother’s ghastly.”

“Oh, thank you John, I’d be mighty ashamed if I didn’t know your tastes after all these years.”

Boni perked up, raising an eyebrow, “Wait Mom you’ve worked for this white boy for years? Why have you never mentioned him!?”

Cloe shook her head, “Tisk, tisk, sweety I have told you multiple times, but you never listen when you’re mom talks about work. You’re always furiously typing away at your computer.” Cloe wagged her finger at Boni, her brow narrowed as she kept a stern aura, “Maybe if you listened once in a while and ate a good home-cooked meal you wouldn’t be having trouble fitting in your jeans.”

“Mom!” Cried Boni unable to fully process how embarrassed she was in front of John. She couldn’t believe how much of a bitch her mom could be, but she couldn’t respond since all the proof John needed was hanging out the sides of her skirt, “Well, it’s true. Now listen to the rest of the story you asked for…”

Boni just looked down and tried not to notice the developing smile on John’s face, most likely due to Boni’s humiliation, “I’ve been working under the Ledermen family for 8 years now.”

Cloe caressed the side of her cheek with one hand and looked down sighing, “When your father passed away I didn’t know what to do. I had trouble finding work and the insurance money wouldn’t last much longer…”

Boni was afraid her mom might cry, but she perked up, “Then one day while getting groceries my card was declined. I thought I was going to have a mental breakdown, but then out of the blue a lovely young man offered to pay for my groceries.”

Boni looked to John whose face was a bit flush as Cloe continued, “He even helped me carry the food back to the car, where he listened to this old woman’s woes. He was such a nice boy and it didn’t stop a gentlemanly kindness. After a quick call to his father, he got me a job helping to upkeep his family’s estate.”

“I was just a bit moved by your plight Cloe and you’ve been a great worker all these years. Plus you’re far from being an old woman.”

“You’re such a charmer John and I’m so happy your patching things up with my daughter.”

Boni shook her head quickly, “Wait a minute mom, this guy’s family are probably past slaveowners you can’t...”

John piped up, “Actually we helped escaped slaves get to Canada. The house even got burned down once back in the 1840s by slave chasers, but was rebuilt bigger and better.” John took another bite of his meal, “Mmm, it’s a great story we tell to the tourists, always gets some cheers.”

Boni puffed out her cheeks, “Um, well that might be true, but…” She paused for a moment her mind in mild disarray. How could John not just be super racist, but she had one last trick, “Mom I saw him leering at me as I entered, he might have even tried copping a feel!”

Cloe just shook her head sighing, “Dear you’re being very rude. John has been nothing but polite and...”

John held out his hand to stop Cloe’s beratement, “It was true I did look at you, but I was a bit surprised.”

Boni sneered, an aura of smugness tainted her words, “Oh and why is that, white boy?”

John shrugged, “Well I had expected you to wear something a little classier, but instead you decided to go with a mini skirt and crop top and it confused me a bit.”

“Screw you! My mom gave me these clothes!” Boni pointed at her mother as if to accuse her of a crime.

Cloe retorted, “Well dear I gave you some of my old clothes since you split your jeans.” Cloe put her hands on her hips and gave her daughter a disapproving look, “I thought you might be going out to a bar on a date with a nice boy; not having dinner with my boss. Plus you refuse to wear a bra so now your tits jiggle like a 5 dollar whore.”

John held his hand out as Boni’s face went completely flush, “Now Cloe there is no need for that, but as for your groping comment. I’m not super into slutty girls Cloe, so if you were looking for my interest you’re sorely mistaken.”

Boni shot the two a nasty look as her face went beet red. John could swear he saw steam shooting out of her ears, but she went off just like a kettle,” LISTEN HERE YOU SKINNY DICKED WHITE BITCH I AM NOT INTO YOU AND IWILL NOT HAVE YOU TALKING TO ME LIKE…”

Cloe pushed out of her seat and walked to the other side of the table and slapped her daughter across her face causing her little temper tantrum to disperse. “Boni Mayburry I raised you better than to be some rude black bitch.” John got up out of his seat and stood behind Cloe, putting his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to pull her back a bit.

Boni looked up at her mother astonished, she had never been struck before, “Mom, I…”  
“No more excuses from you, I see have not taught you as a mother should and that is about to change.”

Tears welled up in the corner of Boni’s eyes as her mother lifted her hand and pulled down John’s pants, “Dear I’m going to break you of your silly little ideas today.” 

Boni couldn’t help herself and look down at John’s hairy legs. They were like giant hairy tree trunks and as her eyes darted up she could see a very clear outline created by his grey briefs. And she shuddered, “M-mom what the fuck are you doing?!” Boni stepped back as her mom got down on her knees folding her apron she placed it to the side and started to unbutton her shirt as she looked back to Boin.

“I’m tired of you’re bitching Boni. Every day I work my hard only to hear you complain about the same shit. Oh no a white boy doesn’t think a certain hairstyle is racist.”

Once the buttons were udon she pulled apart her blouse letting her massive milkers hang out. Only kept at bay by a black lace bra, “Now I’m going to show you what you really should be worried about.”

Boni looked up from her mother for a moment to John who seemed oddly calm, “John, w-why the fuck are you just letting my mom do this?!” Boni questioned stepping back.

John gave a sarcastic smile and shrugged, “I’m more than happy to help Cloe teach you a lesson and besides she’s done this with me for years.”

Boni paused her jaw dropped low enough to hit the floor, “YEARS!?”

“Yes years Boni.” Cloe grabbed John’s legs rubbing them lustfully before nuzzling her nose into his massive bulge. She inhaled her voice wistful, “Ohhh-mmm, taking care of John’s godly white dick has been my biggest duty for years.” 

Cloe pulled down John’s briefs causing his fat, hairy, white dick to flop out. Boni covered her face like a child, peaking through her fingers. I can’t believe that my Mom’s John’s slut, but more than that I can’t believe John. That big-dicked bastard is going to get super canceled on Twitter, but I should take a pic. Though Boni as she pulled her phone out of her back pocket.

“Oh want a pick baby get a nice shot of this taste white cock.” Cloe repositioned John’s hard cock to be fully on display, his fat full heavy nuts hung low. They were like a pair of baseballs and his thick veiny white dick was as large as her forearm. Boni managed to snap a pic of John enough to ruin him, but...

Cloe’s laughter snapped her out of her ogling, “Wow baby I didn’t think you’d be drooling so quickly.” Clow pointed at Boni’s chin where a drop of drool just finished sliding down her chin.

She hurriedly whipped her chin with one of the table napkins, “F-fuck no! I-I wasn’t drooling at this white boy’s chode...” Boni looked away but couldn’t stop herself from peaking at the scene, out from the corner of her eye. She watched her mother nod going, “Mhmm, I’m sure.” Cloe gave Boni that motherly ‘I know’ look as she grabbed the middle of John’s cock and began jerking, “Now watch closely Boni while I show you what we’re made for.”

Cloe pressed her fat black lips against John’s pulsating cock head. Making out with his uncircumcised cock tip as her hand moved back and forth stroking his shaft. Her moans filled the room and made Boni gag as she took down another few inches of John’s fat white meat and it didn’t stop there. Cloe slid inch after pulsating inch of John’s heavy member down her throat. Her jaw opened to its very limits as she finally pushed his cock’s curved midsection into her tight black throat. Cloe’s eyes watering as she strained herself to take his full length, but she felt satisfaction each time John’s cock pulsed in her esophagus. It looked like Cloe would faint; yet, she kept looking up to her master. Her hungry unblinking eyes pleading for master’s thick creamy load and John wasn’t about to deny her. He grabbed the back of her head. His rough hands pushing her fat lips down into his thick black pubes. The smell alone melted Cloe’s mind, but the feeling of her master’s cock in her stomach made her squirt almost instinctively.

Boni watched, pupils fixed at the scene of sheer debauchery, her mother was being used as a sex toy. John’s bull dick was bulging Cloe’s throat and each time John pulled Cloe off his dick. Thick ropes of spit and pre-cum spilled out from the corner of her mother’s mouth to her jubilating tits. Pooling in a disgusting collection of sexual juices.

“Uhhggg.” Boni groaned, she had to work up the nerve to stop her mother’s throat brutalization. She meekly stepped forward her legs shaking, “H-hey sh-stop tha…” 

However, John interrupted her laughing by snapping his fingers as he pointed down to her mother. Who was squealing, tits shaking as she sucked John’s thick girth. Boni’s protest was so easily muted by her mother’s jovial oinking. John didn’t even need to force her onto his cock anymore; Cloe was more than happy to quickly bob her head back and forth. Cloe’s fat lips stretching to keep a vacuum seal, her windpipe’s brutalization was clearly a secondary concern after John’s pleasure.

“M-mom how could you let th-this dirty white boy m-manhandle you?!” Boni whined stomping her feet as she scowled at her mother. Her words somehow managing to reach her mother. Cloe looked back to her weeping daughter, her lips still firmly sealed around half of John’s cock.

“Guugggh.” Cloe gurgled, as she squeezed John’s fat heavy nuts. Right before she returned to her most important duty, her lips continuing to do what they do best; milking John’s cock. And without providing an ounce of validation for her daughter’s tantrum.

Tears ran down Cloe’s face running two streaks of black makeup down her cheeks as she fell to her knees, right in front of John. “Surprised to see you giving in so easily, you haven’t taken your eyes off my dick since we started. I guess I was right about you being interested, haha.”

Boni sputtered, “Fuck off,” But it was hard to deny John. She had been keeping her gaze fixed on his pulsating white meat. The way it sunk deep into her mother’s throat, bulging it, making her weep; Boni was disgusted by the show of pure white patriarchal force, but she was also painfully aroused. She could feel her panties getting soaked with each bob of her mother’s head on that fat white dick. She wasn’t sure what to feel, but then John grabbed her mother’s head pushing her head to the base of his dick, “Alright slut I’m about to cum you better drink it all down, don’t want you setting a bad example for your daughter.”

With a heavy thrust, John pressed his shaft down Cloe’s windpipe. Pressing his balls against her chin while he dumped a thick nasty white load of cum directly into her gullet. Boni’s couldn’t look away from her ecstatic mother’s frenzied slurping. Even as cum leaked out from her nose and lips she kept sucking. Spilled cum pooled on her tits, but eventually, the flow abated and John pulled the cum hungry maid off his cock. Cloe’s pouty lips formed an op shape as ropes of drool and cum connected the two.

Boni thought for a second it was over but her mother immediately kissed John’s nuts, rotating her tongue around them slobbering like a filthy bitch, “Mmmm, thank you, master!” Cloe kissed the other testicle giving it the same treatment, “Your fat hairy nuts produce the most potent baby batter I’ve ever seen. Soooo much better than my late husband...” 

Boni snapped out of her trance, “MOM! How could you talk about dad like that?!” Taking fat white dick and guzzling cum like a gutter slut was one thing, but Boni couldn’t believe how her mother was talking.

“Mhmm, It’s a fact baby, your daddy was a little black cuck boy.” Cloe scraped up the rest of the cum on her tits with her fingers, “I wish I found white men years ago, but I’m not going to let you make the same mistake.” Cloe lapped up the remaining cum she had gathered in her fingers. She lapped it like a dog before crawling over to Boni.

Boni leaned back, “Mom what are you-mmph.” Cloe grabbed Boni’s shirt and pulled her in planting her puffy black lips against her daughters. Boni tried to fight back but years of physical labor beat her years of lazying and complaining. Boni thought it couldn’t get worse until she felt her mother’s tongue scrap in a glob of John’s cum.

“Mmmagghhhaa!” Moaned Boni as she gagged at the first taste of John’s disgusting, smelly, slaty, thick…. Mmmmm, creamy cum. Boni’s mind was light on fire by a mere taste of John’s cum and she could feel her body weakening along with her pussy. 

Soon she didn’t have the strength to resist and her body went limp in her mother’s arms. Cloe didn’t waste any time and quickly scraped the last remnants of Johns spunk into her daughter’s mouth. As Cloe pulled back, a small little strand of spit connected the two and a warm motherly smile appeared on Cloe’s face.

“Mmmm, see sweety doesn’t it feel so much better?” Boni’s eyes drooped and her jaw went slack, “I-uuuggghhh, c-cum?” Boni’s body swayed slightly, she was barely stable even on her knees. The entire event shook her to her core and it wasn’t over.

“Damn, I’ve never seen Boni this quiet.” Joked John as he placed his hand on Cloe’s shoulder. Cloe looked back up to him biting her lower lip, “Of course master, big white dick has that effect on black chicks and her bitchy mind is currently processing my lesson.” 

Cloe stood up beside John her total height only a few inches shorter than his. She lifted her maid outfit revealing her cellulite-rich thighs, contained by her fishnet stocking, and her completely uncovered clean-shaven cunt. Proudly displayed right above her puffy drooling pussy was a tattoo of a little red heart with a white ‘Q’ in the center, “Now master would you like to show my daughter why I got this tattoo?”

John moved forward bending Cloe over the table. Her skirt bunching over her back as her cunt shuddered as John grabbed hold of her, “Mmmm, master I love how you handle your slutty maid. Please don’t keep it from me-aahhhhnn!” John slapped his fat dick across her ass causing it to quake from the impact. Boni looked up her eyes glassed over, drooping as drool dripped from her open mouth; her mind was on fire and her cunt was tingling from the creamy surprise her mom gave her. She couldn’t muster up any more strength to protest or interact with her mother’s brutal fucking. She only stared blankly forward, trying to process all her new confusing feelings as John pressed his swelled cock tip against her thick black pussy lips.

John looked down smirking and taunted, “Watch closely Boni, we wouldn’t want you to forget your mother’s lessons any time soon.” Boni’s eyes lit up as John buried his cock inside her mother with ease.

“Thaaanshs Masssaaa!” Cloe squealed as she clung to the table, her cunt squirting as John grabbed her hips. His hands sinking in as he buried his thick dick inside her, “Please massa ruin me like little black dick never could.” And John did, his heavy thrusts didn’t spare Ms. Mayburry’s cunt. His heavy slow piston pumps drove Cloe’s mind to her limits, but her body had already taken John’s cock many times. Her soaking black pussy took every inch of John’s dick and she squealed with joy as if it was the first time all over again.

“Yesh, Yesh, uuuuussee meeheee!” Squealed Cloe with each thrust into her stomach. John’s cock head was pounding against her womb and still going deeper. Boni just watches astonished, by John’s virility. Non of her black ex-boyfriends could go more than one round and none of them came as much as John or had as big a cock; not even close. 

Boni crawled on her knees, trembling as she got closer to John’s deep dicking display. His thick heavy balls swung slapping her mother’s ass with each thrust, his massive cock scraped out her mom’s insides; yet, somehow her mother remained tight, but would Boni…

No! Boni thought, such a disgusting thought taking this horrid white boy’s dick, but… It’s so… It’s so…

Yet right in the middle of Boni’s thoughts, she heard John grunt harder during one thrust as he rutted his dick right against her momma’s womb, “What a good mother I think you deserve a reward!” Boni’s eyes fixated on John’s fat heavy nuts as they twitched dumping what she felt was another thick musky load directly into her mom’s cunt. She trembling in rhythm with John’s cock, until John finally pulled out.

Cloe’s cunt squirted and squeezed hard enough to shoot out a dollop of cum directly onto Boni’s face. The thick pure white load was large enough to cover her nose and mouth. Giving Boni a nice white face mask that broke her out of her haze immediately and she only had one thing on her mind…

“White cum tastes so good!” Boni squealed as she drank up the load the spilled on her face snorting the thick musky load as she scrapped each viral drop off her face. Then once she was finished she noticed the pool forming at her mother’s legs and she dove down to lap it up. Her thick black lips glued to the stick cream covered floor vacuuming up whatever cum chunks spilled from her mother’s cunt. “MMMMM, it’s soooooo guuud, mmmmpphh!” Boni’s mind was friend nothing else mattered now. Not her political beliefs, not her self-centered pride, and certainly not being a strong black woman. No, what mattered was lapping up this tasty white load, but then someone stopped her.

A strong hand grabbed the back of her head pulling her lips away from the tasty cum puddle. She looked to her side, her tits were spilling out of her top, her eyes dilated and lips puckered out as her long tongue drooped out of her O-curved lips. The nasty person who stopped her cum slurping was John and she found enough rage to squeal, “Noooooo, why, why!?”

John chuckled, his cock hardening inches from Boni’s face. She stuck her tongue out instinctively to lick at his massive white shaft. Trying so desperately to get more tasty cum, but denied easily by John’s grip, “Haha, never seen you so thirsty Boni, you must have taken your mother’s lesson to heart.” Boni unfazed by John still kept trying to lick, as he continued, “But weren’t you going to try and out me as a rapist or racist or whatever you’re going for? Yet right now you’re trying to make out with my cock without even asking permission.”

Boni looked away from John her lustful face souring, he was one hundred percent right about her. It took so little for her to become a desperate cock sock; however, it was all she could think about. Becoming John’s plaything was disgusting, degrading, demining and Boni thought she could still out him as all of the aforementioned things; nonetheless, Boni knew what she must do…

“I’m sorrrryyy, whaaaaa!” Boni bowed at John’s feet kissing them, “I’m ashamed of my behavior sir, you’ve been such a gracious and godly hoast, but…” Boni posed like a begging dog. Standing on her tippy toes she spread her legs easily revealing her soaking cunt as she held her balled-up hands by her tits, “Hannggghh, I’m a bitch! A stupid black bitch that needs you fat white dick to teach me some manners.”

John pulled his hand back and let Boni continue, “Pweese sir! I’ve never had a white boy or a dick this big, but I promise to be good from now on.” Boni leaned over her lips so close to John’s cock, but not touching. Her eyes fixated on John’s smug grin just waiting for a positive response.

John shrugged, “Alright Boni, but you better clean up my cock first.”

“Yes massa,” Boni moaned pressing her lips against John’s thick heavy balls while her hands worked his shaft. She couldn’t even touch her fingertips as she stroked and his thick veiny member pulsated with each stroke and John’s balls tasted so good. Boni never wanted to peel her lips away. She copied her experienced mother’s example, rolling her tongue along John’s balls giving him a spit glaze before she worked her way up to the base of his cock. Her frenzied tongue motions even cleaning the cum and juices from his thick pubes. Only stopping to mewl at his feet much like her mother, “Thank you, thank you massa!” She cried, so happy she was giving the privilege to clean up the remaining load her mother left on his cock. Then after another few moments of gentle licks, John’s cock was spit-shined and Boni was more than ready to feel her master’s cock in her cunt.

Boni laid back on the ground spread her legs and presenting her completely soaked panties to master John, “Seeee massa, your dick has already broken my cunt. I can’t stop leaking!” John leaned down over her, his massive form completely covering Boni as he pressed his cock head against her panties, “Ummmm, master don’t you need me to take those off?”

John looked down and she felt his press against her as he whispered, “No need.” Then she heard a tearing sound as Jogn buried his cock in her tight black pussy. At first, only the head fit. Boni had never felt anything deeper than a few inches, but John didn’t care, inch by inch he pressed his meat down into Boni’s depths, breaking her mind and her record for deepest insertion each second, “You better hold on Boni, I’m not about to be gentle.”

Boni grabbed hold of John’s strong hairy arms, bracing herself against the bulky white-bull dick that was bulging her stomach. “Ahhggg, pweaaase!” Cried Boni her eyes crossed and twitching, “D-don’t hooold basks!” She wrapped her legs around John’s waist pushing another inch inside her. John was impressed she still had enough energy in her to push him, but he wasn’t about to disappoint the slutty little bitch.

“Ha, you asked for it!” John embraced Boni, wrapping his rough hairy arms around her back, pressing her soft chest against his. Her nipples immediately hardening and her mind popping just as John’s cock drilled into her womb. It felt like her entire body was being impaled by John’s cock. Her cunt stretched farther than it ever had but her legs still locked John in place, but that didn’t stop him from moving. His thick white dick made small deep strokes in and out of Boni’s cunt, causing her to, “Nhhgggg,” with each hard scrape against her g-spots.

Boni’s lips melted into a woozy smile as her eyes drooped down, her body relaxing as every inch of John’s dick was eagerly accepted; yet she still clung to him. Making sure he couldn’t remove more than an inch from her greedy cunt. That was currently trying to milk his cock of its entire creamy contents. Boni never wanted anything more in her life than to have John bloat her belly up with his thick white seed. She wanted to beg John to give her his cum, but all that came out were slurred moans, whispered in his ear, “Y-yes, yesh, yessshh,” or “Shoooo guuud!” Boni’s voice was getting sloppy, lust-filled and her begging was vulgar, to say the least; yet it edged John on.

He could feel his cock pulsing and throbbing, with each bit of slurred begging. John almost wanted to deny this bitch the satisfaction, she was one of the biggest bitches on campus, but the way she begged, “Mooooooore Masssaa!” Made it hard for John to follow through with punishing her. So why not reward the slutty little bitch it can’t make her more of a cunt, thought John as he tightened his grip around Boni causing her body to squirm and her cunt to leak.

“Ahhnn, y-you’re a lot better like this Boni!” John bit down on her neck causing Boni to let out a scream, and along with the nibble came a torrent of thick white cum. John’s fat cock head deposited the entire filthy load directly into her womb, creating a little smooth bulge in her belly that rubbed against John’s tummy. Boni couldn’t tell when her orgasm began or ended it was just a constant blissful warm feeling of being bloated by white cum.

Soon John’s orgasm finished leaving Boni a hot sweaty mess still embracing John’s form. Her legs still clung to his body even though the pair were finished; yet she still wanted to stay with John, for a little while at least. He rested his head on her shoulder giving her a little peek and a smile.

Boni thought the smile was dumb looking but cute in its way. John had taken her for the wildest ride of her life and it was strange, but... “Well John,” John looked up at Boni his eyes wide, “Y-your not so bad, but fuck did you fill me up!” Boni rubbed her tummy she could feel John’s thick load of cum swimming around inside her.

“You’re not too bad yourself.” Said Boni as John pulled out of her causing a little bit of his thick load to spill out from her pussy, “F-fuck John, you could have pulled out slower I can barely move.”

John laughed, “Sorry, here let me give you a hand.” John reached down and picked up Boni carrying her like a princess. Boni blushed, “Oh that’s ummm….” Looking away for a second, “What do we do now John?”

John shrugged, “Its probably too late to finish dinner. Plus your mother has claimed the table.” The pair looked over to Cloe who was snoring slumped over the dinner table. John laughed continuing, “We could always continue upstairs, but your always free to leave if you want.”

Boni looked down and saw her phone unbroken by the event. She still had all the pics she needed to ruin John, buuuut she also saw his fat hard white cock. Boni wrapped her hands around John’s head, “Fuck that John, take me upstairs and fuck me hard! We have to make up for aaaall the months I didn’t spend riding this fat white dick!” John smiled carrying Boni out of the room and upstairs as she nuzzled his neck, without a care in the world until...

-3 Months Later-

John walked up the steps to his home, he just finished school minutes prior and was looking forward to some rest and relaxation, but his new housemaid other plans for him. “Joooooohhhnnn!” The door to his home opened and out came Boni running in a maid outfit much like the one her mother wore, “Ha what’s wrong now dear?” John questioned, “Is it about your mom again?”

Boni embraced John planting a kiss on his lips before she pouted giving him those all too familiar puppy dog eyes, “Yes! She keeps making me do all this homemaker training and it’s super boring, make her stop!”

“Boni Louise Mayburry!” John looked over to the door to see Cloe strutting out feather duster in hand, “You might have learned one lesson, but you’ve got a lot more to learn now that you’re pregnant.”

John pulled Boni in close and rubbed her 2-month pregnant belly as Cloe continued, “You’ve got to learn how to cook and clean so you can be a proper wife for John since you decided to drop out.”

“I can’t continue school while pregnant Mom and besides,” Boni ran her finger down John’s chest, “someone has got to be ready to milk John day and night and you’re getting old mom.” Boni turned her head and stuck out her tongue at Cloe who just shook her head.

“I have half a mind to slap some sense into you child…” It almost looked like Cloe was about to, but John spoke up, “Don’t be too harsh to your daughter, but Boni you need to learn some skills while you still can.” John petted Boni’s head as she puffed up her cheeks, “But in a month you’re going to be unable to take me, because of the baby.” John looked to Cloe, “So, Cloe you’re going to have to go back to full fucking duty.”

Cloe picked up the corners of her maid skirt and curtsied, “Yes master. I’ll serve you as best I can.” She snuggled up next to her daughter, and looked at John, waiting for her night’s orders

“Now come on your two let’s get inside, we’ve got to get ready for dinner.”


End file.
